ikemensengokufandomcom-20200214-history
Trick Me ✦ Treat Me (2019)
Trick me treat me 2019 Event Period: '10/24/2019 6pm to 10/31/2019 6pm (PST) 'Sample 'Bonuses' *'Bear Sorcerors - '''Early Clear Bonus: Gold' - Touch the warlords 120 times by 10/27/2019 6pm PST. *'''Ashy Blonde Cat-like Hair - Early Clear Bonus: Silver - Touch the warlords 190 times by 10/30/2019 6pm PST. *'Autumn Colors Kimono - '''All Character Clear Bonus - Clear all characters. 'Bonus Stories' *'Sengoku Costume Party (Part 1) - 50 touches bonus *'Take a Look! How Are My New Specs? (Part 2) - '''270 touches bonus *'Trick me, Treat Me Bonus Story (Hideyoshi) - '230 touches bonus *'Trick me, Treat Me Bonus Story (Shingen) - '310 touches bonus *'Trick me, Treat Me Bonus Story (Masamune) - '380 touches bonus 'Voice Clips *All characters grant voice clips in this event. Player can chose any of them anytime. Clearing the 3rd level (touching him 30 times) grants a Voice Clip. 'Collection Bonuses' *'Honey - '''10 touches bonus *'Halloween at Dusk '- '20 touches bonus *'Kennyo Bat'-''' 30 touches bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) - '''40 touches bonus *'Sasuke Bat'''-''' 60 touches bonus *'''Gacha Ticket (+500 pts)'-' 70 touches bonus *'Castle Storage '- 80 touches bonus *'Yuki Bat'-''' 90 touches bonus *'''Golden Princess Crown'-' 100 touches bonus *'Makeup (+100 Glamour)'-''' 110 touches bonus *'''Nari Bat'-' 120 touches bonus *'Honey - '''130 touches bonus *'Gacha Ticket (+500 pts)'-''' 140 touches bonus *'''Shin Bat'-''' 150 touches bonus *'Closet Storage -' 160 touches bonus *'Hide Bat'-''' 170 touches bonus *'Castle Storage '- 180 touches bonus *'Bewitching Purple Obi '- 190 touches bonus *'Dramatic Elixir (+1) '- 200 touches bonus *'''Yasu Bat'-' 210 touches bonus *'Gacha Ticket (+500 pts)'-''' 220 touches bonus *'Perfume (+500 Grace) - '''240 touches bonus *'Closet Storage -''' 250 touches bonus *'''Mitsu Bat'-' 260 touches bonus *'Gacha Token - '''280 touches bonus *'Masa Bat'''-''' 290 touches bonus *'''Elixir of Love (+1:+1) '''- 300 touches bonus *'''Ken Bat'-' 310 touches bonus *'Gacha Ticket (+500 pts)'-''' 320 touches bonus *'Dangly Rainbow Stars '- 340 touches bonus *'Perfume (+1000 Grace) '- 350 touches bonus *'Romantic Elixir (+1) '- 360 touches bonus *'''Nobu Bat'-' 370 touches bonus *'Closet Storage (x2) -' 380 touches bonus *'Magical Swirly Effect -' 390 touches bonus *'Castle Storage '- 410 touches bonus *'Elixir of Love (+1:+1) ''- '''420 touches bonus *'Gacha Token (x3)- 430 touches bonus *'''Gacha Ticket (+2000 pts)'-' 440 touches bonus *'Parfait - '''450 touches bonus ''* After receiving all Collection Bonuses, the player gets 1 perfume (+100 grace) per every 10 candies. * After clearing all characters, the rules for using candies will change. When the player uses their candies, the game will automatically start from the 3rd level. Also, player will be able to use more than 20 candies at once. Using more than 20 candies at once, player will get an additional Touch Heart for each group of 10. By using at least 10 candies, it's guaranteed player will hear the chosen character's voice. 'Ranking Bonuses' *'Brilliantly Lit Tatami Room - 'Top 100 Bonus - Finish the event between the first 100 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 200, 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Jack-o'-Lanterns - 'Top 200 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 200 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 1.000 and 5.000 bonuses. *'Autumn Color Geta - Top 1000 Bonus - ''Finish the event between the first 1.000 ranking positions. Player also gets the top 5.000 bonuses. *'Gacha Token - ''Top 5000 Bonus - Finish the event between the 5.000 ranking positions. 'Lucky Time Schedule''' *10/25 9:00 pm to 10/26 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (x2) *10/28 9:00 pm to 10/29 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Lesson Time (x4) *10/30 9:00 pm to 10/31 9:00 pm (PST) - Lucky Story Time (x2)